1. Field
This disclosure relates to a pogo pin and a probe card including the same. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a pogo pin configured to electrically connect a printed circuit board (PCB) with a probing head, a probe card including the pogo pin, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the probe card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a probe card may be used for testing a semiconductor substrate. The probe card may include a printed circuit board (PCB) having a circuit pattern, a probing head having a test pattern, a plurality of pogo pins configured to electrically connect the PCB with the probing head, and a plurality of needles installed at the probing head and configured to make contact with an object, such as a semiconductor chip.
The pogo pins may include springs or spring-like mechanisms that cause the contact between the plurality of needles and the object being tested to be less stressing on the object. According to related art, the probe card may further include switching circuits attached to the PCB. The switching circuits, which may be part of a substrate or other physical object added to the PCB or included within the PCB, may selectively block a test current flowing through the circuit pattern of the PCB to control the test current to the needles.
However, the amount of the switching circuits may be the same as that of the needles. Thus, the PCB may have a large size for allowing the switching circuit to be arranged in the PCB. As a result, the large PCB may act as to increase a size of the probe card.
Further, the PCB may include conductive lines electrically connected between the switching circuits and the circuit pattern. Thus, the PCB may have a very complicated structure. The PCB having the complicated structure may be relatively expensive.
Particularly, because the switching circuits may be far away from the object being tested, noise may be generated in the test current supplied to the needles.